Boredom
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Rachel was bored. *Written out of boredom*


I was bored when writing this one, so yeah. Drabble between my favorite pairing, Ragna and Rachel.

Bored, decided to apply it to Rachel since we both hate boredom... and a random thought came in my mind... so here's the result. XD

P.S. I'm not good at descriptions, so I cut it there. :P

* * *

_I'm bored._

The thing she hated the most. Boredom. She despised it so much. Sitting on the castle's balcony, sipping her tea prepared by her loyal butler, Valkenhayn, it did not remove her bland expression on her delicate face. A deep frown surfaced on her lips as she thought of a way to distract herself to entertain herself. Her familiars, Nago and Gii, were with Valkenhayn who were out in an errand. She gracefully stood up from her elegant chair and stared blankly at the dark, night sky. It never changed. Moments later, she disappeared from her place, teleporting somewhere she decided to stroll.

_I rather see something entertaining than waste my time seeing nothing._

Arriving at Kagutsuchi, she scanned her surroundings to see that she was somewhere on a field of grass. How annoying. There was nothing entertaining here, and she will be dead if she daydream more. She let out an annoyed sigh. She had to find a way before it was too late. Sensing someone approaching, she raised her guard up and did not move, preparing for its possible assault.

"Hey rabbit, what the hell are you doing here?" A gruff voice. She knew who he was.

"What I am doing here is nothing for you to concern." She did not turn around to look at him. She rather not let him see how bored she right now. She was in no mood to have another round of endless smack talk with him.

She heard him growl. A usual response she received whenever she did not answer him properly. It did lighten her mood a bit. She was glad that their insults were always amusing as always and never gets old. She bet that he was struggling not to turn her around manually to not received her painful counter attack.

"Whatever, rabbit. Just don't bother me."

She had the urge to turn around to see what he was doing, but she rather act like she was not interested to see him. Rachel gazed at the sky to see the clouds move from above. She saw various shapes, and what made her cheeks dust pink was the huge, fluffy heart-shaped cloud. It made her think of Ragna, the guy behind her.

Her certain thought was cut short by the snoring sound of the man. He was asleep? Rachel finally turned around to see Ragna lying on the grass, sleeping peacefully while snoring loudly. His hands were behind his back and his feet were slight spread apart. She gazed at his sleeping face and, much to her dismay, could not turn away, no matter how hard she tried to turn her head to somewhere else. It was something that diminished her powerful boredom.

Acting upon her instincts, she got down on her knees and crawled to his side to take a closer look on his face. Her cheeks were flushing red the more she stared at his face.

'This is wrong, Rachel Alucard.' She had to stop this before he wake up, but no matter how many times she did her best, it was still no use. Crazy thoughts soon plagued her mind, and as much as she tried to suppress such thoughts, they kept coming. Gazing at his peaceful sleeping face was so enticing to her. Rachel could not hold the urge any longer. She slowly leaned her closer to his face, feeling the sudden hotness around her. She was so attracted to him that this warm feelings for him could not be stopped anymore.

Before she could claim the prize, Ragna opened his eyes to see Rachel in front of him, her lips were mere centimeters apart from his lips, her hot breath blowing on his face. Rachel gasped and quickly backed away. Half of her scolded her for being stupid to succumbed from her cravings, while the other half was disappointed because she did not kissed his lips. Before Rachel could teleport away from fear, Ragna managed to grabbed her skirt when she turned around to leave.

_I should not do something risky like this again. _

Rachel arrived from her mansion, quickly gasping for breath. She never felt something like this before, and hoped that she will never experience something like this again. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and placed her hand on her chest to calm herself down. She took several deep breath to properly breathe again. Such risky move... she was glad she had an ability to teleport, or else she will be doomed.

"Hey, rabbit! What the hell are you doing when I was asleep?!"

Rachel froze from her tracks. How could that buffoon came here? Wait... she remembered the feeling of her skirt being pulled... Damn. She had to pay the price for her ridiculous action. Gathering her courage, she slowly turned around to properly face him. She slowly looked up from toe to head to see his shock expression with a crimson red cheeks. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words came from her mouth. Her cheeks flushed deep red both from embarrassment and humiliation.

Ragna noticed her strange expression, and took this as an opportunity to properly react to her odd action. He pulled the surprised Rachel in his arms, securing her from his grasps, and kissed her soft, luscious lips. Rachel gasped in response, her mind became blank. She could not think properly at this time. He pulled away after a few seconds, and realizing what he had done to her, jumped back quickly with his eyes wide as her.

"R-Rachel! I'm so sorry for doing that!" She was too irresistible to resist his urge to claim her lips, speaking his words by action. "I just wanted to let you know that-"

Before he could confess his feelings, Rachel pushed him down to the ground and claimed his lips, deeper than his, which made him groan in pleasure. He quickly secured his arms around her, which earned him a soft moan from her. They fought for dominance on their heated kiss to see who was stronger, but it ended in a draw when both of them pulled away to catch their breath.

"That was...", Ragna panted heavily and continued, "... hot, Rachel..."

Rachel licked her lips and breathed deeply. "It is only a start, Ragna. Prepare for the next step."

Ragna grinned. "I love how you're rough to me, Rachel."


End file.
